So, Uh This is My Team?
is the first episode of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Plot Chris brings in a new batch of 14 children, and they are all pushed off the blimp to land on Pahkitew Island. Rodney is surprised when a parachute opens and causes him to slow down, even Jasmine, Amy, Samey, Topher, and Scarlett have parachutes too. Beardo, Sugar, Dave, Leonard, Chef, Ella, Sky, and Shawn find out that their packs contain chickens, feathers, tambourines, carnivores, a teddy bear, cats, and hot dogs. Eventually, Jasmine saves Shawn and Leonard from falling, and Max gets his parachute stuck in a tree. After all the contestants with parachutes land safely on the ground, Chris places Beardo, Leonard, Dave, Sky, Sugar, Shawn, and Ella, the children without functioning parachutes, on Team Maskwak, and Amy, Samey, Max, Jasmine, Rodney, Topher, and Scarlett on Team Kinosewak, the children with parachutes as well. Samey wants to change teams, as she does not want to be with her sister. Beardo annoys Sugar, as he makes a farting noise with his mouth as she sits down. Chris tells them their challenge, which is building a home/hut. Jasmine soon takes over as leader, and as her and Rodney talk at the same time, his cheeks blush like roses and grows feelings for her, and all the girls on his team look at him weirdly. Sky comes up with a plan for her team as well. When Jasmine gives Rodney instructions, Amy grabs his ear calling him "mumbles." Amy, Samey and Rodney are sent to get materials, and Amy uses her sister as a shield from the balls Chef is shooting at them. Topher bails on the challenge for a bit as he wants to see Chris close to commercial live and for the first time. Ella gets glitter for her team, and Sky pushes Dave to get more materials for his team. Leonard is trying to use magic as a way to get materials, but he is shot. Soon enough Chris forces them to start building their house for them to stay in, and Beardo annoys his team, as he starts to make building noises. They go with Leonard's idea to build a tower, and Sugar gets angry when Ella wants to glitter the tower. Beardo seems to have not contributed, and as a bunch of moose drive by, the tower almost breaks, but when Leonard leans on it, it causes the tower to break, and for Team Kinosewak to win their first challenge, and Team Maskwak to lose their first challenge. At the first elimination ceremony, Leonard and Beardo are put in the bottom two, but Beardo is voted off for annoying his team and not contributing much to the challenge. The Cannon of Shame is introduced, and Beardo is the first to take the cannon. Cast *Chris *Chef *Amy *Beardo *Dave *Ella *Jasmine *Leonard *Max *Rodney *Samey *Scarlett *Shawn *Sky *Sugar *Topher Trivia *Not long after Total Drama All Stars, the second half of this episode's storyboard was leaked. *This is the first episode of this season. Gallery -Twins.png|Samey and Amy talking in the plane. TWINS4.png|Amy lands on Samey. OMGGGGGGG.png|The plane experiences turbulence. Rodneylovesjasmine.PNG|Rodney falls in love with Jasmine. TopherConfessional.png|Topher in the confessional. Kinosewakbuilding.png|Team Kinosewak constructing their cabin. Sugareatingmarshmallow.png|Sugar recieves her marshmallow. KinosewakCheering.png|Team Kinosewak wins the challenge. SameyConfessional.png|Samey has the first confessional of the season. 212px-ADORABLEDAVE.png|Ella, Dave, and Leonard's introductions. Chrrris.png|Ella and Topher rush over to Chris when he first appears. BeardoElimination.png|Beardo is the first contestant eliminated. Rodneyparachute.png|Rodney with his parachute. Rodney is so adorable - 5.png|Rodney in the confessional. Rodney is so adorable - 11.png|Rodney shocked while at the treehouse. Cheeksblushing.png|Rodney's blushy cheeks. e1c9f8b3-4ac6-4473-a9b3-00e031181a88.png|Amy grabs Rodney by the ear calling him "mumbles." Rodney is so adorable part 2 - 4.png|Rodney, Ella, Scarlett, and Topher landing safely on the ground. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island